Proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas: canterlot high
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: un popular juego social se hizo popular en Canterlot city, según los rumores este puede convertirte en una chicas magica, pero la pregunta es ¿que hay detrás de este juego? y ¿por que apareció en primer lugar?
1. prologo

**Proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas: canterlot high.**

**Prologo. **

En la ciudad de Canterlot desde hace unos dos meses atrás una aplicación móvil ha estado causando furor, esta era un popular juego social llamado proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas, era un rpg donde podías crear a tu propia chica mágica y pelear contra monstruos para ganar dulces mágicos, pero lo mas interesante del juego es que era completamente gratis, no había ninguna clase de forma de pago e incluso siendo un juegos social se podía jugar solo. Otra cosa también se rumoreaba del juego, se decía que el juego te podía convertir en una chica mágica real, era un rumor que comenzó con la creciente cantidad de reportes de avistamientos de chicas mágicas por la ciudad, la gente tomaba fotos o grababa videos que luego subía a internet, todo esto era con una muy mala calidad de cámara así que no se podía ver con claridad lo que había en estos. Se crearon paginas para los avistamientos de estas supuestas chicas mágicas y muchas discusiones llenaron la red, desde los que creían que eran simples rumores hasta lo que si creían en su existencia.

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba sentada en su cama con su teléfono en mano, desde hacia un mes que juega el juego social que tan de moda se puso, aunque ella personalmente no crea en los rumores que circulan del juego, igualmente cree que es un juego entretenido ademas de gratis, lo cual lo hacia mejor para ella. Cuando comenzó a jugar lo primero fue diseñar a su personaje, su personaje parecía una especie de caballero, vestida con una armadura dorada en la parte superior y roja en la inferior, usaba como arma principal una espada corta similar a una gladius romana, también tenia un casco dorado con un penacho rojo, en cuando a su apariencia su pelo se lo coloco totalmente rojo eliminando los detalles amarillos, del resto seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, incluso como nombre de usuario escogió Sunset.

Mientras Sunset jugaba el juego de repente el personaje mascota una extraña criatura negra y blanca llamada Fav apareció en la pantalla frente del teléfono y dijo:

-Haz sido elegida para se una chica mágica real pon.

Sunset puso una cara sorprendida de Fav cuando de repente una luz muy intensa fue emitida por su teléfono, cuando la luz se apago algo había cambiado en Sunset.

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, crossover entre equestria girl y mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku, aviso que por el lado de mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku no tomare en cuenta personajes que no sean Fav o Cranberry, una vez dicho esto ojala les haya gustada y nos leemos**


	2. capitulo 1

**Proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas canterlot high capitulo 1.**

Sunset Shimmer al disiparse la voz que la había envuelto se noto algo diferente, así que se acerco al espejo que tenia en su habitación, noto que de alguna manera se había convertido en su avatar de aquel juego social, se veía exactamente igual, incluyendo su pelo totalmente rojo y la armadura dorada y roja que portada, se estuvo admirando un rato en el espejo, hasta que noto a Fav mirándola a través del teléfono. Sunset se dirigió a la cama y se dispuso a hablar con Fav, el le explico que a partir de este momento ella se había convertido en una chica mágica real y que debía dedicarse a ayudar gente para ganar dulces mágicos.

Otras cosas que Fav le dijo es que tendría una mentora, quien era una chica mágica con mas experiencia y que le enseñaría lo básico para ser una chica mágica. Sunset se encontraba parada encima del techo del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, se encontraba esperando a su nueva mentora. Ya Sunset se estaba cansando de esperar cuando una chica con un muy llamativo traje de bruja de colo purpura aparecía, el traje estaba decorado con dibujos de estrellas que llegaban hasta el sombrero, su color de pelo era azul oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes, esta chica se paro enfrente de ella y extendió su mano y dijo con tono amable:

-Soy Medea y seré tu mentora, mi trabajo es enseñarte todo lo básico de lo que hacen las chicas mágicas.

Sunset estrecho la mano de la chica y respondió con la misma amabilidad:

-Soy Sunset, gusto en conocerte.

En ese momento la chica en enfrente de ella se empezó a reír muy fuertemente, Sunset se quedo de piedra sin poder entender que estaba pasando, cuando la chica se hubo calmado Sunset pregunto con dudas:

-¿Porque te estabas riendo?

Por que no puedo creer que realmente seas sunset, realmente no tienes mucha imaginación para nombre. Respondió Medea todavía medio riéndose, cuando se calmo continuo con voz algo mas seria. -Bueno dejame presentarme de nuevo, soy Medea mejor conocida como Rainbow Dash.

Sunset se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, que solo hizo que rainbow empezara a reír de nuevo. De verdad no podía creer que la chica al frente suya fuera Rainbow, en ese momento se pregunto a si misma si sus demás amigas también serian chicas mágicas.

** Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos.**


	3. capítulo 2

**Proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas canterlot high capitulo 2.**

Medea y Sunset se encontraban patrullando la ciudad, aprovechando la ventaja del hechizo magico de Medea que era poder mirar a través de los edificios, con este hechizo pudieron encontrar a personas en peligro de forma mucho mas fácil. La verdad es que el hechizo de Medea era muy útil para ayudar a la gente en cambio el hechizo mágico de Sunset era mas útil para combates, con su espada en mano podía moverse mas rápido de lo que normalmente podría, un hechizo no muy útil en el mundo real donde solo debían ayudar a la gente.

Después de un rato de ayudar a la gente apareció otra chica mágica esta tenia una ropa de chaman de color amarillo y su pelo era rosa claro, de alguna forma a Sunset no le costo reconocerla como Fluttershy, sin duda era ella y mas cuando esta hablo en un tono de voz casi inaudible:

-Hola Dashie.

Medea solo frunció el seño y dijo seriamente:

-Ya te dije que no me llames asi cuando este en esta forma, soy Medea que no se te olvide, florence alice.

La chica mágica al frente de ellas solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de allí tan rápido como había llegado. Sunset no podía creer que dos de sus amigas hayan sido elegidas como chicas mágicas, primero Rainbow y ahora Fluttershy, lo que pensaba Sunset en ese momento es si habría alguna de sus otras amigas como chicas mágicas o quizás no. aunque según las palabras de Fav, Sunset había sido escogida por que había detectado que tenia potencial mágico, lo cual para ella tenia sentido por su origen equestriano, pero ¿sus amigas también tenían potencial? Pensándolo bien tenia sentido habían usado los elementos de la armonía y tenían su propia magia, así que si para ser una chica mágica significaba tener potencial mágico sus amigas seguramente serian escogidas, por lo menos las que jugaban el juego.

Mientras Sunset pensaba en sus cosas en las afueras de Canterlot en una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque, una chica magica con orejas de elfo se encontraba utilizando su teléfono mágico, donde se encontraba la pequeña criatura color blanco y negro, la chica en ese momento dijo con tono tranquilo:

-Entonces ya solo faltan dos chicas mágicas mas, no Fav.

-Eso es correcto maestra, ya van 14 chicas mágicas escogidas, la verdad ha sido mas fácil de lo que esperaba, en esta ciudad hay mas gente de lo normal con el potencial de ser una chica mágica así que tuvo que ser bastante exhaustivo para escoger a los mejores candidatos. Respondió Fav con tono alegre e infantil.

La chica sonrió de forma maliciosa, pronto tendría la oportunidad de probar la fuerza de estas chicas mágicas, especialmente de esta chica mágica con el nombre Sunset, su hechizo mágico estaba enfocado totalmente en combate y quería ver que tan buena luchadora ella. Sin duda esta seria una buena prueba.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado.**


	4. capitulo 3

**Proyecto de crianza de chicas mágicas canterlot high capitulo 3.**

paso una semana y media desde que Sunset se convirtió en una chica mágica. Durante este tiempo estuvo junto a Medea patrullando los distritos que se les había asignado que eran contiguos entre si. Por eso Medea fue seleccionada como la mentora de Sunset. Esta supo que Medea o mejor conocida como Rainbow dash había sido escogida hace unos dos meses y fue una de las primeras chicas mágicas, aun así tuvo dos mentores, quienes junto a Cranberry eran las de mayor antigüedad, estas recibían los nombres de Solar Flare y Nightmare Moon. Sunset sospechaba que eran la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna, pero sus sospechas no se las dijo a Rainbow ni a Fluttershy ya que se suponían que las identidades de las chicas mágicas debían permanecer en secreto, ya era muy complicado que supiera las identidades de dos de ellas, aunque fueran sus amigas.

Ese noche Sunset se encontraba patrullando sola su distrito de patrullaje cuando su teléfono mágico sonó. Era Fav, quien le informo que una nueva chica mágica había sido elegida y como su ubicación era justo al lado de su distrito había sido asignada como su mentora. Sunset acepto y colgó su teléfono y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible hasta el distrito vecino.

No tardo mucho tiempo encontrar a su nueva aprendiz, la estaba esperando en un pequeño edificio justo donde su distrito y el de ella se juntaban. Sunset pudo ver que usaba una especie de bata de laboratorio color purpura, unos lentes de laboratorio sobre sus ojos y que no dejaban ver sus ojos, su cabello era negro, aunque había una franja purpura en este.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente Sunset extendió su mano y dijo con tono amable:

-Soy Sunset y seré tu mentora, me encargare de enseñarte como ser una chica mágica.

-Soy Spit Chemical y es un gusto también conocerte. Respondió la chica con algo de timidez pero dándole la mano a la chica frente a ella.

Durante los primeros minutos Sunset le enseño lo básico de lo que era ser una chica mágica, también supo que su hechizo mágico tenia que ver que sus lentes funcionaban como una visión nocturna y podía escanear cualquier cosa o persona, un poder útil para ayudar a las personas y no para peleas. Después de terminar lo básico de lo que era ser una chica mágica, ambas estuvieron patrullando el distrito y ayudaron a varias personas en problemas ganando algunos dulces mágicos en el camino.

Mientras Sunset se encontraba actuando de mentora la chica mágica conocida como Cramberry, sonría con gozo, una chica mágica mas y por fin comenzaría la prueba de selección, ella había organizado múltiples pruebas de estas pero no podía encontrar una gran fuerza en esas pruebas anteriores esta seria la definitiva y Sunset seria la que lo haría posible.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, nos leemos**


End file.
